


Homesick

by gcldenseoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldenseoul/pseuds/gcldenseoul
Summary: NCT one shot.Sometimes I wonder how it is when they get homesick. So.. I ended up doing this.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Please, pardon my typos with grammar, I'm not a native speaker. 
> 
> Also, this is a loving picture of Ot21 even if I could get in detail with each one. Maybe if you liked it, I could do it. Enjoy!
> 
> ps: you can find this on my Tumblr too.

“You know.. It-it's ok to cry when we are hurt. Yuta does it a lot even if he isn't physically hurt.” Doyoung's voice come into the room a little bit off. He sounded so small trying to be the big one in that moment. He was concerned, and that was something you could perceive in his tone. He was the best one at this by far. Maybe it was because he had grew up in a loving household, but he was the most empathetic one of them all. 

Soft sobs where the reply he got, not that he was expecting something else. It has been happening for a while, and he first heard of it because of Mark. Yuta and the rest of the foreigners tried to deal with it from their experience, but it didn't make a change. 

“It's not the same for everyone, guys. We experiment sadness, happiness, grief.. all of the emotions, in different ways. Like with colours, you know, they mean something different for every person”, Taeyong's wise words where told when Yuta got frustrated. The japanese guy wasn't mad, he was just really worried about his dongsaeng. He was usually a happy boy who messed around a lot, but he was blue then. 

Doyoung left the room after a while, leaving behind him some food the other boy could crave at some point. 

It was two hours later when the tall boy entered one of the practice rooms. At the time they weren't a lot of them left. Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta, Mark, Johnny and Kun were the only ones. The latest was the first one to notice Xuxi's presence. 

“Hi, Xuxi. Have you eaten?”, he asked. He had a soft smile in his lips, but he looked worried in his eyes. He was just a big brother whose dongsaeng wasn't really himself lately. The other boys stopped what they were doing just to look to the tall man. It was heartbreaking to witness such big and bright guy turning blue, and that were Chenle's words to Taeyong at the dorms before. They were patiently waiting for a reply from the Hong Kong boy. Barefoot he made his way to Yuta's side, and without hesitating the japanese wrapped his arm around him. 

“You don't have to tell us what's happening. But you should eat", Taeyong said with a caring look in his eyes. He wasn't the older, yet he was acting like he was. He kneeled before both boys, sitting on the blue sofa. Mark sat near Lucas, meanwhile the other three just reminded where they were in order not to make the chinese feel worst.   
“Hyung.. I just- I miss mom”, Lucas said after a little while. They all let out a relief sight, maybe expecting something bigger than that. Something worst, something alarming. He was homesick, and all of them could get that in different levels. “I know is child-childish”, he continued. His korean was getting better, but still he struggled with it at some points.  
It was Marks time to speak then, “It isn't. We all miss them, Xuxi. It's ok”.   
“I miss my mom a lot. I miss my country too. Did you know I'm even losing my japanese?”, Yuta's voice sounded soft. Taeyong's and Johnny's gaze meet. They knew how much he missed home, that was the reason both of them learned japanese in the first place: they wanted him to feel a little at home. Johnny missed home to, he missed his parents really much sometimes. But he had Mark, his little brother even if DNA wasn't the same, who sometimes make him feel like he was back home in Chicago.   
But for Lucas it's was different. Sure Chenle, Renjun, Sicheng, YangYang and Kun speak mandarin, but he wasn't really good at it. Hendery and Xiaojun's mother tongue was cantonese, but he wasn't fluent on it either.He usually mixed all the languages he knew when he tried to speak. Sometimes that made him feel like a fish out of water.  
“We can order Thai", Kun spoked suddenly. He remembered once Sicheng told them that it reminded Lucas about his mother. The little smile in the Hong Kong boy made them all feel a little better. His bestfriend was making an effort there, and he was glad.   
“I'd like it”, Lucas said while Doyoung took his phone out of his pocket. 

They all knew the struggles Lucas was facing, and how brave he was infront of everyone. He cried a lot sometimes, usually because how much he missed his parents and brother. Renjun rememberd the nights, back when they were trainees, when Xuxi cried after laughting telling him some stories about his family. They all went there at some point. Doyoung wasn't really far from home, neither Taeyong, Haechan or Jaemin, but he sometimes got worried about his parents. After all, they were left alone by him and his brother, he was sure they felt lonely because of that. One way or another, all of them experiment what Lucas was just doing then. All of them cried about that same topic at least one.

But while the delivery man was getting there, they started chatting loudly. The mood was brighter, and little by little people started to join them. YangYang was the first one to entered the room, making noises and followed by Chenle. Little by little they all gathered while eating and talking. Lucas felt better. He missed his family, but he had one there too. It was the same for everyone of them: the ones who grew up alone now got the chance to experiment what was like to have siblings. They were messy, and chaotic. At some points Taeyong and Kun called eachother looking for advice. But they were family, they had eachother backs, and they loved eachother.


End file.
